Earthbound Singers
Earthbound Singers '''is one of the sports active games. The main characters sing. This is for will console, and the player needs to press the right buttoms. Story Mode This is about Ness and friends go on a famous trip around the world. But they need to compete against each other in 2 teams: Team Ness and Team Polestar. This shows Ness and Paula's relationship shows and even more competitive side in this. But it turns out the trip around the world is all just a scam, by the main antogonists: Casey and Bill. This has lots of singing, and adventure, and the boys compete against their love interests in a hot air balloon race. The game begins with Emma coming over to Ness' house where Ness, Chase, Lucas, Samantha, and Paula. Emma says today is her sisters birthday, and her baby brother, Tommy is excited. Emma can't afford anything for her because she gets her payed by her parents at the end of the week. Chase is wondering how to make it up to Emma and told her to sing her a song to her sisters' birthday. Emma is pretty open to that idea, and thanks her friends for coming up with that idea. She then gives invitions to her friends, and she says they're invited to her sisters' birthday as well and they could help with her sing her song. They say yes, making Emma happy, and hugs all of them. Later at night, Mr. Sparks and Mrs. Sparks and Blossom with this baby son, Richard, are celebrating Marissa's birthday with the party guest, Tracy, Clara, Zack, Rosetta, and Cosmo. Marissa wonders why Emma isn't here yet, and is disapponited. When her parents sees this, they try to cheer her up, and Baby Richard tries to cheer his sister up by smiling and hugging her, though Marissa's still upset, and Tracy and Clara tries to cheer her up too. Zack is bore of this and wishes he had stay home. Just at that moment, Emma shows up with Chase, Ness, Lucas, Samantha and Paula, Marissa then becomes happy. Emma says she has a surprise outside for Marissa, so Marissa go outside with Emma, and with everyone going outside. The surprise is a stage and Emma puts Marissa on a nice chair, and Emma begins singing. She sings the song "You're The Reason" to Marissa Sparks, and Marissa likes it. Ness, Chase, Lucas, Samantha, and Paula are also in the song to. At the end of the song, she hugs Marissa and Richard and her parents and wishes Marissa a happy birthday. Soon two crimnals sees this singing and plots. The next morning, Chase comes to Emma's door and Emma answers it. Chase, blushing, says Emma did a really great job singing her song to her sister. Emma thanks him and says he and everybody esle did a great job singing too. Stay tune for the rest of the story! Main Theme Played by Songs (Ness' Main Theme) Follow Me- song by: Ness, instruments played by: Lucas, Paula, Samantha, Emma, Chase (Lucas' Main Theme) Endless Possibity- song by: Lucas, instruments played by: Ness, Samantha, Chase, Lucas (Emma's Main Theme) Together- song by: Emma, instruments played by: Ness, Paula, Chase, Lucas, Samantha Unknown Yet Unknown Yet Unknown Yet Team Ness' Songs Ness' Team is Lucas and Chase. Here are their song: '''Bring It On Breakeven Famous I Told The Witch Doctor Break Your Heart It's OK Team Polestar's Songs Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) So What Tik Tok '''(some lines are diffrent from the origandry) '''Hot 'N' Cold Stay My Baby The Song Note: 'Unlike Team Ness, Team Polestar's team is the only ones who changes outfits in each song they sing. 'Together Songs: Team Ness & Polestar The Girls and Boys of Rock n Roll My World I Gotta Feeling We Are Family Naturally Hey Soul Sister What do ya Want From Me ''' '''Let's Get Crazy It's On New Song- Girl Power and Boy Power It's A Brand New Day Note: '''In few of the songs, Team Ness is wearing different outfits. Single Songs: Note: Stay Toon for More '''Paula Polestar's songs: Taylor Swift's: Our Song, You Belong With Me Samantha's songs: Miley Cyrus': Party in the USA, He Could Be the One, Let's Chill, Miranda Cosgrove: About You Now, Kissin' You Emma Sparks' Songs: 'Charice: No One, Miley Cyrus': When I Look At You, The Climb, Selena Gomez: Magic, '